Buen chico
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Momoshiro x Oishi. Siempre habia vivido con ganas de gritar, bajo las normas de sus padres y sus propios limites. Vivir asi fue lo que llevo a Oishi a salirse de control. Yaoi. PG15.


**Buen chico**

Oishi x Momoshiro

PG-15

Yaoi

* * *

'Sé un niño bueno' era casi un mantra la manera en que su madre pronunciaba aquellas palabras antes de darle un corto beso en la frente y dejarlo jugar. Al principio sin embargo, propio de la naturaleza de un infante, Syuichirou no comprendió el significado de aquella súplica. Era un término complicado, lleno de contradicciones y matices. Según su padre, ser un niño bueno era hacer siempre caso de las normas de la casa. Según su madre, sin embargo, en ocasiones hacer cosas malas era necesario. Uno podía mentir, engañar, gritar, chantajear… cuando así lo exigían las posibilidades… y cuando ella daba su aprobación. 

Sin embargo, el día en que el pequeño Oishi finalmente entendió el significado de aquella bondad, inconscientemente aprendió que obtendría una recompensa. Durante años fueron diez minutos más en casa de sus amigos, o un dulce, un helado, quizá una ración extra de pescado al vapor. De igual forma, aprendió que la maldad (aunque subjetiva) siempre conllevaba un castigo.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba empezó a vivir bajo estos limitantes.

Ser gentil, bondadoso, amable, respetuoso, paciente.

Ser entregado…ser…

Al menos lo intentaba.

Porque sabía que tarde o temprano se saldría de control. Empezaría a gritar, capaz de golpear a alguien, se desquitaría con el mundo de las enseñanzas de sus padres. Era cierto que varias de ellas eran parte de su personalidad. Pero otras iban más allá de su tolerancia.

Oishi vivía constantemente con ganas de gritar.

-¿Cómo están tus hermanos?-

Momoshiro contestó tras un par de instantes, con voz apagada.

-…bien-

-¿Seguro?…No se te oye muy convencido- esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió no presionarlo, pronto cambió de tema. -¿Te dejaron tarea?-

-Biología… tengo un ensayo de… literatura… creo…- aún si lo intentaba, Takeshi no lograba recordarlo. Apenas entendía las palabras en susurros que su senpai pronunciaba, y aún menos comprendía sus propias respuestas.

-¿No es un buen momento?-

Esa ocasión ni siquiera se molestó en escucharlo, simplemente alzó la cabeza, observando a Oishi delante de él. El joven mayor le sostenía de los muslos, con el pantalón a medio bajar, penetrándole lentamente, con tanta dulzura como firmeza. -¿Te duele?- pequeñas gotitas de sudor cayeron sobre la madera cuando Takeshi negó silenciosamente y volvió a recostarse en la mesa. Al ver el pequeño gesto, sin embargo, Syuichirou hizo lento su ritmo, le soltó y tras tomar un largo suspiro y tranquilizarse, se desabrochó el saco del uniforme y se lo entregó, pensando que quizá estaba incómodo. –Toma… ponlo debajo de tu cabeza- el otro obedeció, agradeciendo la atención, dejando sus dedos enredados en la suave tela oscura mientras Syuichirou le halaba un poco más hacia sí, apoyando bien los pies en el suelo.

Hacer el amor con uno de sus kohais no entraba en los parámetros de ser 'un buen chico' de sus padres pero era una de las pocas cosas que se sentían bien y que podía amar de manera espontánea.

Con un poco más de rapidez, sabiendo que no tendrían excusa para llegar aún más tarde a práctica de tenis, Oishi continuó, dejando que la sensación de penetrarle borrara toda duda y reflexión innecesaria. Cada que sentía a Momoshiro estrecharse a su alrededor su respiración se agitaba un poco más, y sentía el corazón latirle con más fuerza, debiendo echarse un poco más adelante, instintivamente.

-Senpai… sigue…- los ojos violetas se cerraron, nublándose con cortas lágrimas. Debió llevarse el brazo al rostro y cubrirse. Aún si Oishi le había tomado por sorpresa al término de las clases, si le había engañado para que le siguiera al tercer piso y le había hecho creer que alguien quería hablar con él antes de cerrar con seguro la puerta; y aún si le había besado a la fuerza e inclinado a la mesa del profesor de forma amenazante, Takeshi se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Había olvidado la vergüenza ya, la confusión e incluso la indignada sorpresa.

En sus oídos tintineaba la hebilla de su cinturón suelto, mientras él callaba sus propios gemidos, sintiendo de pronto un fuerte ardor justo en el punto que Oishi tocaba en su interior, que le hizo torcer la espalda y llevarse una mano a la boca, pronto cubierto de pies a cabeza de calosfríos constantes. –No…- suplicó a media voz, entre sus dedos, demasiado extrañado con la sensación, distinta y extrema al placer constante que hasta hacía unos segundos el otro joven le entregaba.

Pronto su superior se adelantó y le tomó de los brazos, alzándole y haciendo que se adelantara en la mesa para rodear su cuerpo, con casi prisa.

-Está bien- fue difícil entender sus palabras, ahogadas con gemidos cortos, pero la manera en que le sostenía con fuerza y dulzura hizo a Momoshiro comprender por breves segundos, antes de que el clímax le golpeara de pronto, tan delicioso, ajeno, doloroso, extraño y placentero que ambos cayeron contra la mesa, y sólo la mano de Oishi, alargándose a ella, detuvo al menor de golpearse. Con el paso de los minutos ambos recuperaron el ritmo usual al respirar, y debieron separarse, poniéndose de pie con propiedad.

Syuichirou observó largamente al otro tras arreglar su ropa, si no arrepentido al menos avergonzado de lo que había hecho con él, y la premura con la que había planeado todo, la forma en que se había permitido salir de control. Le vio vestirse con renovada timidez, de espaldas a él, y quitarse el saco al dar cuenta se hallaba manchado de semen.

-Oishi-senpai…yo…- pero se adelantó a él cuando pronunció su nombre en confundido énfasis, callándolo con un beso dulce.

-Perdóname- le pidió disculpas no por lo que había hecho, sino por la manera descontrolada en que lo había realizado. Pasó los brazos tras su espalda, juntando ambos cuerpos nuevamente hasta que una alarma proveniente de su celular le llamó la atención. No tuvo que contestar para saber de quién se trataba. –Hablamos de esto después de práctica ¿te parece?- acarició su mejilla caliente y le besó. –Aún tengo que inventar algo para que Tezuka no nos castigue-

Ante semejante comentario, Momo no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Mahh…está bien. Pero será difícil engañarlo- bromeó, recogiendo del suelo su mochila y tomando el saco de Oishi para devolvérselo.

-Algo se me ocurrirá- cogió sus cosas y pronto estuvo fuera del aula, con Takeshi caminando junto a él, ambos sonriendo con satisfacción. Sabía que no era correcto estar con su kohai… pero por aquella vez se permitiría olvidarse de ser el chico bueno de siempre.


End file.
